


Fanservice Meets Fandom

by emeriin



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/pseuds/emeriin
Summary: This came from a friend of mine and I wanting Aiyanna Wade's Harley Quinn to be a regular character in Critic, and then it spiralled into wanting her to be Hyper's girlfriend and ended up with this and both Aiyanna and Tamara encouraging me.





	Fanservice Meets Fandom

Hyper had weird feelings about jealousy. She knew that, it was one of the few things she was self aware about. Like she hated it when the girl who took pity on her in Elementary school sometimes sat with the skinny blonde girls at lunch, but she was fine when her mum would leave her in the supermarket to flirt with (and somehow get free stuff) with the teenage shop assistants. She got hot at her boyfriend sticking his tongue down Critic’s throat while tying him down, but she didn’t allow Benny to work for any woman who wanted to kill a husband after last time.

Right now, she had no clue what she was feeling. Benny and Devil Boner had gone out for the day, angrily muttering about finding some comics guy who made their fave Hitler or something, and Bill had bought a girl home.

A hot, crazy girl in silver shorts, pigtails and a shirt that screamed daddy issues. Also redhead. She liked redheads, whether it was Mary Jane or that woman who thought she was a mermaid.

The problem might be she didn’t know who to be jealous of. Plus she didn’t date girls. Too much drama. That’s why she and Critic would have never worked out.

As Bill watched, crazy-looking girl suddenly lunged at Hyper and gave her a hug, knocking the wind out of her and still kinda worried about the bat the woman was still swinging around. “Hi!” Harley screeched in her ear. “I’m Harley! You’re so… orange! I love it!”

She couldn’t help it. Anyone who was nice to her was a good person. “I love your outfit too! Who’s the daddy? What kind of monster are you?” She felt like she was a clockwork rabbit with a gaping chest wound. …not that she thought about these things aside from when furry teens asked.

The first question was answered when Harley made bedroom smirk eyes at Bill, who just smiled under his feather boa. As for the second, Harley turned back to her, still with the same eyes and asked “take me to the bathroom, I’ll tell you there”.

In hindsight she hadn’t quite got the hint, thinking the woman needed the toilet and was going to tell her while peeing. But when the door had been closed and Harley slammed her up against it, crouching down to meet her height, hands curled in matted hair, tongue in her mouth, she understood. Unlike what Critic in a mood screamed at her, she wasn’t that dumb.

“I, uh, okay!” She loved stubble, wanted some herself, but girl softness did something to her brain. “That was nice!”

Harley’s lipsticked mouth curled, showing her teeth. “I’m glad.”

She led the kissing this time, biting the girl’s lips and using her pigtails like a leash. But a weird feeling came in. She didn’t feel it that much, last time was probably when she told her parents that Frances had tried to kill her. Guilt.

They had moved to being on top of each other in the bathtub at this point, and she really liked Harley’s hand on her stomach, but she had to stop it.

“Listen! I’m with guys, so are you, is this okay?”

Harley sat up and let out a cackle that left Hyper hoping she’d survive the night. “Oh Hypey, Mister J loved me with Red (she took a phone out of her booty shoots and showed her a ridiculously attractive green chick with vines barely covering her boobs), we can fuck all you want.”

She blushed as pink as her undershirt. As long as it didn’t mean as much as her snugglebottom, she could handle this. “Okay!”


End file.
